Fine
by stainedglasshorse
Summary: They wished that what they had was enough but each soon realized it wasn't...A look into the minds of Booth and Brennan. yay!
1. If only it were so simple

**Fine – Booth/Bones Fan fiction**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except my own ideas. I make no money from this story. _

_- This is my attempt at a foray back into the world of fan fiction. This came to me one day randomly and I'm not sure if it should be a one shot or possibly more? Please review and let me know what you think and if the story has what it takes. Thank yooou! -_

Seeley Booth looked absentmindedly at the leggy blonde seated across from him. She was the typical arm candy- overly styled hair, thick makeup and sugary sweet voice that would make most men pant. But he wasn't even the slightest bit interested in her and he sat there pondering that fact, apparently with a blank stare on his face because he was jolted out of his thought suddenly.

"So that's when I decided that bartending was the career for me" She gave him an inquisitive stare and slowly ventured "But how about you, now that you know my life story" She giggled a bit at the end reaching across the table and touching his arm. As she gazed expectantly into his eyes the attention successfully shifted and the silence was now his own to use.

He gave her a half smile before starting his usual story, perfected over the years to the point where women melt. He amended that thought, it wasn't the story- it was the facts in the story, mainly the buff FBI part that got that wide eyed, lean in closer look. "Well I grew up in Pennsylvania and after some soul searching" he smiled inwardly, he it comes- "I found my calling as a law enforcement official. Currently I'm a Special Agent with the FBI" He didn't even have to look at her face to know that she was impressed; he could feel the vibes radiating off of her. Usually that feeling, the wanted feeling was enough to brighten any dull date but tonight it just wasn't doing it.

Temperance sat at her desk in her apartment, hot tea cupped in her hands, sipping slowly as she scanned through the report on her computer. As she read about the cranial injuries to the ancient skeleton that was found a short while ago, she let her mind wander. A rare occurrence for someone such as herself and as much as she liked to give the impression she was all business, nothing could be farther from the truth. Particularly lately, her usually textbook mind had been on subjects that were far from text book, or at least not an anthropologic textbook. A smile crept across her lips as her mind reached the object of her affections, at least in her mind. She knew physiological reasons for her attraction to her partner but at the moment she wanted nothing of those theories and scientific reasoning. She wanted him. Seeley Booth. Her friend, partner and in many cases rescuer from perilous situations (which grudgingly she attributed to a theory for her attraction), he was so much more than just that now. He had become a part of her life and her days often depended on whether or not she got to see him.

She gasped as her dreaming caused her to loosen the hold on her mug and warm tea spilled onto her desk and laptop. Cursing her wandering mind as she gingerly dabbed the surface clean, she also thanked it.

This was the moment. This was when Booth would usually suggest a cup of coffee or beer back at his place and then, well it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what happens next. He immediately regretted the analogy when his mind brought him back to a totally different kind of scientist. Lately it seemed everything he said or thought about drew him back to her, like fate was trying to tell him something. He was thinking about this when he heard his date, obviously repeating something she had just asked, a level higher and looking at him curiously.

"I had a really good time tonight Seeley…" she looked at him expectantly, now sure that he had heard and understood the intention in her words.

He dug his hands into his pockets and looked at her. "Yea, me too. I have an early day at work tomorrow though, so I should probably be going. You got a way to get home ok?" he cringed, not able to meet her eyes as he completed the statement.

"I'll be fine" she said as she stalked off to what he assumed was her vehicle. As he got into his own, he sat for a moment and thought about her words- "I'll be fine". And he desperately wished he could say the same for himself.


	2. A long days night

_I couldn't resist. I just kept writing and well…was too anxious to post it. I would LOVE some reviews though. Type me anything, I have a thick skin. Promise. Thanks to all of you who have already put this on your alert list, it means a lot to me!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth's bedsprings protested angrily all night, although not for the usual reason. He was tossing and turning, unable to get his mind off Brennan. It wasn't the first night he had thought of her although they had been more frequent and he had been trying to fight the urges that boiled inside of him. As he flipped over for the millionth time he glanced at the numbers glowing from his bedside clock. 3:07 am. He sighed heavily and shifted onto his back. It was going to be a long day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan had an equally hard night, although she would never admit as much. Instead she filled her travel mug with coffee and grabbing her bag bustled out the door. She had an easy day, assuming that Booth didn't have a case for her. She planned on being in the office and only minimal lab time and was glad that she wouldn't have to try overly hard to hide the fatigue her body so plainly showed. What she didn't count on was her insanely observant and overly caring friend; as soon as she tiptoed around the corner she heard Angela's chipper voice singing her name and cringing she turned and attempted to smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth was sitting at his desk, resting his head in his hands and trying to focus on his email when heard somebody clearing their throat. Twenty minutes later he was walking up the platform steps at the Jeffersonian a fake smile plastered on his face to hide the torture it was to be there. He usually loved it here, Brennan annoyed the hell out of him but somehow it just endeared her to him even more, and even the squints kept him amused. He wasn't sure what his life would be like without them, but today that is all he wished for. He simply couldn't handle their bantering and the thought of even seeing Brennan made his heart fall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan had finally managed to wrangle loose from Angela's questioning- assuring her lively friend that there was indeed no mystery lover or secret life that had the dark circles etched around her eyes. She smiled as she thought of how the artists face had fallen when she heard there was no late night escapades, 'Doesn't she know me better by now?'

That was how Booth found her, a small smile gracing her face, dark circles intensifying her already deep eyes and a thoughtful look on her soft, tired face. He stood for a moment looking at her and drinking her in. She had never been more beautiful to him and he would have stood there for hours watching her had she not looked up and seen him.

He smiled slightly and said "Would you be up for lunch? I just need to go over some case details with you…or at least pretend to. I'm not sure how well I'll be able to concentrate on cases right now…" He looked hopefully at her both hoping she would accept his offer and hoping she would turn him down. He felt so conflicted and was trying to decipher those feelings when he heard her respond. "Lunch sounds great. Give me a second to get my things together."


	3. Diner Revelations

Wired and Dazzle both get cookies for reviewing. You guys made my day! As a reward here is another chapter- I cant seem to stop writing this. I wish I could say the same for my English thesis due tomorrow /. Haha, enjoy and as always REVIEWWW! Thankies )

She had agreed. He was happy about that, he really was. At the same time something inside of him was screaming. 'It's wrong! She's your partner and nothing else!' But he knew that, he was painfully aware that they were partners. Maybe friends too, but work friends. Not fun friends, not drinking buddies and certainly not lovers. 'So why torture yourself? Why not keep it professional, nothing more. No coffee breaks or dinners after field work…' It was torture, spending so much time around her and wanting more. Why, though? The only reason he could come up with was that although it was torture to be around her and not be able to express his true feelings- it would be a million times worse if he left her completely. He sighed lightly. So here they were sitting in their diner, each oddly silent and anxiously awaiting their coffees.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After receiving their steaming mugs and placing their orders they were once again oddly silent, but neither one moved to break the silence. Temperance looked across the laminate diner table at her partner and smiled. She could tell he hadn't gotten much sleep last night either and mentally wondered what kept him up. Part of her smile faded as her mind corrected that statement; she was almost positive what kept him up last night, and most nights. She forced that thought out of her head; she wasn't going to think of that. No, not today. She forced her mind to expand and started to going through the reasons he might not have slept, starting with the common reasons she couldn't sleep most nights- casework and nightmares. She didn't peg him for the nightmare kind but dreams were manifestations of real fears and experiences so it wasn't impossible. She scowled as she realized her brain was kicking back into scientist mode, and took a deep drag from her coffee.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He watched her out of the corner of his eye; she was obviously thinking something through, some scenario about a case, maybe? A case. Crap. The whole reason they were here in this diner. His boss needed the forensic report on the body from last week. He just couldn't seem to bring up work though; he figured he would wait for her to bring it up first. He wondered if she even would bring it up, she looked like she was about to fall into her coffee. He frowned a bit at the thought. He hadn't realized he had been starting to doze off until somebody dropped a plate behind the counter and he jumped instinctively. He heard her chuckle "Tired Booth?" Laughing a bit to cover his embarrassment he looked over at her teasing expression "You aren't looking too hot yourself Bones." As he said the words he knew nothing could be farther from the truth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had jumped as well when the waitress dropped the plate but her heart gave a little squeeze when she saw him jolt up and lean in front of her. He quickly righted himself but she couldn't help but tease him a little bit. She loved to tease him and she loved the fact that he was always so innately protective of her. She loved a lot of things about him, she realized. Her thoughts were interrupted by their food arriving. She hadn't been hungry, or at least she hadn't thought she was until she saw the plate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally the food arrived. They ate, still not speaking and it was getting to the point where he was uncomfortable with the silence. He swallowed, looked over at her and decided to go with a joke.

"Long night Bones?" She looked every bit as tired as he felt and wondered why. He knew she was probably up late reading some scientific journal or working on a chapter for her book.

Smiling the anthropologist looked up at him and nodded. "Yes, I didn't much sleep at all last night." Laughing lightly she added "Although it looks like I got more than you did. What, you fight crimes at night too now?" She grimaced a little at the stupid joke, but was interested in his answer.

He rolled his eyes and laughed "Nah, I thought I told you- I gave up being Superman, the FBI pays more."

She laughed at his joke but in her mind decided that's exactly what he was to her. He was her Superman. He saved her. She was the damsel in distress and he was her hero. And not just from the physical situations, but mentally as well. He seemed to know when she needed him and exactly what to say. He knew her. He knew her deep dark secrets and things that not even her closest friends were privy to. And even knowing how damaged and unbalanced she could be, he stuck around. Like it or not, she realized, she depended on his presence in her life. It kept her sane. Kept her whole.


	4. So much more

_I love my reviewers! You guys make my day, you have no idea. I actually want to ask all of my readers- press that button and tell me what you think I should do. Should I wrap it up and end it here, with this tension still hanging? Or take it farther and possibly do something about the tension (read: get these two together already…) So no new chapter until I hear what you say! Again, thanks to everyone for reading this. I love you all THISSS much. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She decided to be bold. It had gotten awkward again, after the superman joke and she decided to sever that silence anyway she could. Ok. Bold. But how should she do it? Another joke? Or would that seem repetitive after her last comment? She scowled inwardly; she hated how her scientific mind seemed to vanish when she needed the most to think clearly. As she went over the different topic starters in her head, Booth cleared his throat and looked at her steadily.

"Listen Bones, Cullen wants that case report ASAP. The District Attorney is breathing down our necks." He paused and looked over at her. She looked confused, like she was expecting more and he suddenly realized how foolish it looked- taking her out to lunch simply to tell her a thirty second message.

"Is that all? I can get that report in Cullen's box by the end of the day." She looked into his eyes before smiling slightly. She loved how well they could read each other. She can read him so easily now, mostly from his eyes. Of course she realized that the differences she noticed in his features were all chemical and biological reactions to stimuli; but it still made her smile, every time she saw his eyes flicker. He seemed to have the same skill with her, she had lost count of the number of times where words hadn't even been necessary for him to read her mind. She always gave him the impression that it irritated her but it actually comforted her. She did not get close to people easily so the fact that Booth knew her so well was a comforting thought… and a scary one. She trusted Booth though, trusted him more than any other person in this world and she hoped, no she needed that to be enough.

He met her eyes after her question and found his reply swept clear out of his mind. Her eyes were like deep pools; he could and often did, get lost in them. She gave the impression of being lighthearted and happy at the moment but he saw right through it. She looked….sad in a way. He wasn't sure if it was partially due to her sleep deprivation but his heart tugged as he saw through her façade. Slowly he responded "That's all I got" He watched her intently, judging her response.

Shaking her head slowly she looked down and then up through her lashes at him with a genuine smile on her face. It was her chance to be bold. And between her lack of sleep and sudden infusion of confidence she took that chance. "Are you running out of ways to ask me out to lunch? You could always just…you know, ask." Adding a larger smile and slowly moving her gaze up until she met his, she lost face when she saw the expression on his own. It was…intense to say the absolute least. It terrified her but also excited her in a way. The way he was looking at her, nobody had ever looked at her like that before.

His mind was going a mile a minute. He wasn't sure how to answer her. He had to repeat her statement in his head a few times before he could get past the part where she said 'ask me out'. His resolve to stay professional was damn near gone and he didn't care. He had to maintain some level of respect for their partnership though, and that respect was all that kept him from leaning across the table and showing her just how much he wanted to ask her to lunch. And so much more.


	5. Clumsy

_Weee! I'm having sooo much fun writing this! Sorry this chapter is soo short, I've already started on the next though, so expect it soon! Even sooner if I get reviews! You know you want to….hehe. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Oh god. She had done it. 'Way to go Temperance' she yelled internally. She had been thrilled in his gaze at first but now she could tell it wasn't intense in the sense she had assumed. How did she always manage to do this? Time for damage control she decided, as she fidgeted with her paper napkin and said "Sorry that kind of came out wrong. I meant" she paused for a moment and was startled when he started talking.

Oh hell no. He wasn't losing an opportunity this rare, it was all or nothing. He took a deep breath and when she paused to word her explanation he jumped in. Head first. "No, don't take it back, I know what you meant. And listen, Bones, I've been wanting to talk to you for a little while now" Now it was he who paused but instead of interrupting he could see she was gazing at him with a slightly perplexed look. The woman had more degrees than a college and couldn't tell where he was going with this? Normally this would piss him, and any other man, off. But coming from her he found it…adorable. He remembered she was waiting and put his mind back to business. What had he been thinking about? Oh. Yeah. "So I've been thinking. Well more wondering, I guess. But wondering and thinking are the same thing…" he couldn't believe the words he was hearing were actually from him. Where had his charm and slick manners gone? Trying to save himself he suddenly lost his place yet again when he felt her hand cover his.

She had been confused. Was he really giving her that look? She almost giggled like a little school girl when he stumbled around his words, it was so cute. Sure Seeley Booth in his suit and full of charm and control was a sight to be seen, but this was a new side of her partner, a more vulnerable side. Now she was certain they were both thinking the same thing. There was no way they couldn't be. Giving the approaching waitress a look that could not be misinterpreted, she took the step. She made the leap. Slowly reaching over the table she put her hand on top of his and squeezed gently. When his eyes flew up to hers questioning, she said softly "Anytime Seeley. For you, anytime"


	6. Aftermath

_Ok guys. Once again thanks to everyone who reads, reviews and alerts this. You all rock, a lot. I'm kind of wearing my muse down so no promises of how soon the next chapter will be up. I will ask though- if anyone has any ideas or suggestions, let me know! If I use it, I will credit you and give you cookies. So as always, Enjoy! Read and Review! I don't know how I'm doing if you don't!_

* * *

She didn't leap across the table and grab him, didn't even try to kiss him but Booth felt more exhilarated from his lunch date, yes now he could call it a date, than he had felt in a very long time. He had to restrain himself to keep from skipping back to his office. He did allow himself an ear to ear grin. All of his fatigue and irritability from earlier were forgotten as he sat at his desk, humming. His coworkers were giving him odd looks or grinning at him and winking, like he had gotten some maybe? He just rolled his eyes and let his thoughts return to his favorite subject- a stubborn yet beautiful mad scientist who had stolen his heart.

She sat at her desk, appearing to be analyzing a report on her laptop but really going over every detail from lunch. She couldn't believe how brazen she had been, it was so unlike her. She tried to attribute it to different circumstances- she was tired and the coffee hadn't kicked in yet and she was still thinking about work….Despite all those scenarios however she knew there was only one question that was important- Did she like the way the conversation had gone? And the conclusion? She smiled to herself, pulled away from her computer and sat back in her chair as she realized her answer was a resounding yes. She did not regret a word she said, and as she evaluated the situation she realized suddenly, an epiphany of sorts, that their relationship had been more than just a partnership for sometime. It hadn't been romantic, well not yet, but they were more than partners. She depended on him. She had never depended on anyone as much as she depended on Booth now; he was her protector, her shoulder to lean on, her confidant and most importantly- her friend. She did notice when Angela sidled up to the doorway and it was only after the artist cleared her throat that Bones snapped out of her daydreaming. Looking towards her friend she smiled slightly and asked, "Yes?"

Angela gave her friend a knowing smile, "How was your lunch with Booth?" Brennan was about to answer when she spotted a familiar look on Angela's face, the look the always preceded meddling in her personal life. Replacing her smile with a blank look she replied "It was fine. The FBI wants this case report ASAP so I'm just making my final revisions before I send it over to Cullen." She paused and then asked "Am I needed in the lab?" The look her eyes was warning, or at least she hoped it was.

Angela smiled once again and said "Once you finish up your report just stop down and glance over Zach's work on those new bodies" And she was gone. Brennan still couldn't comprehend how her friend managed to flit around without exhausting herself.

Zach had made several errors while processing the bodies, luckily for Brennan, as it kept her occupied and away from Angela's prying questions. By the time she had finished with Zach she was able to steal away and made it to her car without encountering her excitable colleague.

She drove home robotically, looking forward to a hot bath and early night. She was trying to decide what she could salvage from her fridge for a quick dinner as she pulled into her parking spot. Still racking her brain she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a note pinned to her door. Her mind immediately went to intruders and stalkers and she looked around her, quickly. She reached forward hesitantly and took the note down. Opening it she read the simple text and felt tears spring to her eyes as her worried frown was replaced with a broad smile.

"_Bones- _

_I had a great time at lunch today. I hope you did too. I'll see you tomorrow._

_-Booth"_


	7. A Waiting Game

_I wasn't lying guys- I'm completely drawing a blank. I want Brennan to do some gesture to show Booth that she is in the prospective relationship too…he left that spontaneous note…so ANY ideas you have would be awesome. You will of course be credited and given cookies and some David Boreanaz lovin…mmmm_

She was grinning as she put her bags down by the door and made her way into her neatly organized space. Sitting down at the table she allowed herself a little chuckle while she re-read the short note.

He sat in front of the television, a sports news program playing across the screen but he was staring slightly to the side of the glowing set. Not that his sparsely populated bookcase held more interest for him, no- his mind was in an entirely different place. He wondered if she had even arrived home to find the note yet, a quick glance at his clock assured him that she most likely had, even she would draw the line at working to this hour- at least not without a high profile case to concentrate on. Smiling he allowed his mind to wander to how much time they spent together working on such cases. He loved working with her; she made his horrifying profession tolerable. Shaking his head slightly he wondered how they had made it this far without realizing how they felt. Now that he considered it, it was obvious that they were much more than partners. So much more and finally acknowledging that fact felt like a minor miracle. He had thought that writing that note- baring his soul for the woman he felt most vulnerable to…but sitting here waiting for her response or lack thereof was much more frightening. He half wished he was arresting a suspect or some other excitingly terrifying event so he could have a valid reason for the adrenaline pulsing through his body. He shook his head again, took a swig of the beer he was cradling and settled his eyes on footage of the last football game.

She was still sitting and looking at the note. Such a simple gesture yet it had touched her heart more than any of the elaborate schemes and weekend getaways previous boyfriends had planned for her. It was Booth. Her Booth. He was the most important person in her life and she needed to show that to him. She needed a way to show him just how much he meant to her… and that she most definitely wanted to repeat today's lunch. And more.


	8. Anytime

_**Ok guys. I absolutely loved writing this and am thinking this would be a good place to end it? PLEASE. Let me know if you think I should continue or maybe a sequel? And I'm considering writing another…did you like it? Reviews feed my soul. Almost better than cookies. Hehe. So enjoy and let me know what you think! –stainedglasshorse**_

She was perplexed. World renowned forensic anthropologist, winner of multiple significant awards and unflappable in any situations- yes, she was hopelessly and utterly lost. It was not a familiar feeling, it bothered her. She sat at her table with a frown on her face as she sipped the tea she had made. Her eyes scanned the words again, although she had them committed to memory, she had read the note so many times. Finally throwing a glance at the clock she sighed and picked up her phone. As her fingers dialed the familiar number she braced herself. "Hey, Ange? I have a question for you…but only if you promise not to freak out"

Booth looked around his annoyingly clean apartment and sighed. He had cleaned and straightened every single thing he owned and was already out of work. He had no intentions of sleeping, his earlier nap had left him refreshed and now even a tranquilizer wouldn't affect him, he was so nervous. He had done it. He took the first step. Made the leap and put himself out there and couldn't be more terrified. He finally made himself grab another beer, his third of the night, and plopped down on his couch, once again flipping through the same channels. Infomercials and repeats, oh the joys of late night programming.

Brennan sighed and pulled the phone away from her ear as she heard her friend screeching from her side. Poor Hodgins, luckily their place was probably big enough that he could escape fairly easily. Turning her attention to her now slightly quieter friend she interrupted the hysterics "Ange, can we do the screaming later? I have a serious question for you. Booth left me a note on my door tonight-" She was once again interrupted by the other side asking a hundred questions at once. "Yes handwritten, on scrap paper and thumb tacked to my apartment door. It just says that he had a good time at lunch and wants to do it again. But Ange, this was so sweet of him. How do I return the favor, you know…show him that I want to do lunch again too?" The line suddenly went silent and Brennan feared she had lost the connection "Ange, you there?" She was there and she had some interesting ideas the smiling anthropologist soon found out.

* * *

She felt like a moron. Why did she let Angela talk her into this? In the grand scheme of things, especially Angela's grand scheme, it really wasn't that bold. Angela had been suggesting really romantic gestures that just weren't her. If she had done any of those it wouldn't have been true to her. She didn't want to change, well not so deeply right away; her reluctance to adopt those roles was part of who she was. Angela's final suggestion had been leaving a rose on his desk and Brennan had felt the light bulb flick on in her mind. She would show up at lunchtime at his office, take him out to lunch for a change and let the natural progression happen. They didn't have a case and unless one popped up between now and lunch she could rest assured that he would be sitting behind his desk, most likely occupied with paperwork. Even Angela had sighed, "It's perfect. So much better than my lame ideas" 

So that was how the imposing anthropologist found herself leaning against the wall around the corner from his office. Head against the cool painted surface, she took several deep breaths before straightening. Head held high, faint smile on her lips and short strides to keep her approach muffled. She looked into his office and saw his normally serene and admittedly, charming, features looked tenser. Concern clouded his eyes and at that moment she realized that they were doing the right thing. She wanted nothing more than to make him happy again, wipe that look from his face and make him her Booth again. She leaned against his doorframe, smiling softly as she cleared her throat.

She could count on one hand the number of times she had seen Booth's eyes transform so quickly from one spectrum to another. It was thrilling and she felt her smile grow as she said quietly "Surprise"

* * *

He had been worried all morning. He didn't expect her to show up at his doorstep or leave love notes on his car but he was going insane trying to figure out how she had reacted to his note. He was still going through it in his mind when he heard her. Looking up at her casually leaning against his doorframe was quite possibly the most welcome sight in the world. He instantly felt giddy like a little kid given free reign in a toy store, like nothing could bring him down. He leaned back in his chair and invited her in with his eyes and then reached out his hand. He watched as she strode towards him and instead of stopping across the desk she went around and stood next to him. He looked up at her and wanted to stand, wanted to close that distance between them but couldn't find the strength. 

She stood there next to him and silently debated her choices. Angela would tell her to sit on his lap, which was way too forward for Brennan. She instead opted to perch on the edge of his desk facing him. Smiling even wider she looked into his eyes and started to speak- "So, it occurred to me that its lunchtime and we are both not eating. And considering the incredibly sweet note I found, I wanted to return the favor. Plus after all the times you made me eat….Will you come to lunch with me Booth?" She paused and felt her cheeks flood with color, she felt so stupid. She opens her mouth and nonsense came spewing out. She dropped her eyes to the floor and let her smile fade a bit. She was about to apologize when she felt his hand underneath her chin, pulling her up until she had no choice but to meet his eyes. She opened her mouth and before she could get a word out heard him softly speak words that brought tears to her eyes. "Bones, I would _love_ to go to lunch with you" She felt the tears escape her eyes as she smiled and asked gently "Really?"

"Really" he replied firmly but with a smile. He moved his hands to gently wipe away her tears and leaning in, gently brushed his lips against hers. "Anytime, Bones"

the end?


	9. Daydreamin

_**Alright guys, I couldn't stop writing this…plus I got some awesome reviews telling me to keep going, so I did. This is the second to last chapter, the last will be posted later tonight (I mean last too, ha-ha) I will write a sequel though, if you guys want one. So Read, Review and Enjoy! (oh and fair warning- this is pretty darn fluffy, I was in a fluff mood so if you want angst you might want to click back)**_

* * *

They sat in the same booth at the Royal Diner, laughing and talking; a stark contrast to their meal together the previous day. Brennan had been exhilarated by the kiss in Booth's office, despite the brevity and chaste nature, she felt content. Instead of awkward silences they had boisterous conversation and instead of staring at their food and the table they couldn't break eye contact. The hardest part of the meal was when they couldn't draw it out any longer and Brennan regretfully asked for the bill. When Booth tried to object she simply shook her head and said "No, I'm taking _you_ out to lunch for a change. Just go with it" Then she smiled, slapped down the appropriate bills and stood, offering her hand which the FBI agent gladly accepted. She was never much on public displays of affection; just ask any of her ex-boyfriends, but somehow holding hands with Booth just felt right and a glance to her side showed that he wasn't disturbed either.

He had to admit- he was expecting to be in some form of cast after kissing her, she had proven her ability to hold her own and her documented dislike for affection. Frankly he was amazed at how well she reacted; it was as if all the pieces had fallen into place instead of scattering around them. Lunch had been the most fun he had in quite some time and now he was strolling through the park near _their_ diner with her hand in hand. It felt good to say that, _their diner._ Happy didn't begin to describe how he felt right now and he wasn't sure if there was an adjective in the world that could capture his combination of joy and contentment, pride and love. He should be surprised to find the world love in his mind but oddly he didn't- he had known his feelings went far past friendship for far too long. Their conversation continued and he began to notice mannerisms in the normally straight laced scientist he had never seen before. His favorite had to be the way she leaned against him and looked into his eyes when she laughed. Or maybe it was the way her voice changed when he jokingly challenged her views. She was so much freer and more human outside the lab, he saw a side of her he had only briefly glimpsed in the past and it made him giddy that she trusted him enough to open up like this, allow him in. He allowed his eyes to settle on her hands, gently swinging intertwined with his own. He was pondering exactly which thing he loved most about her when she spoke, gently rousing him from his mental calculations.

Her voice sounded quiet but he could hear the fear in her voice and he felt the urge to take her in his arms until she wasn't scared anymore. Instead he settled for gazing into her eyes inquiringly and holding both her hands as she began to speak. "Are you sure Booth? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm happy" she paused and looked at him softly with a smile apparent on her face. She took a deep breath and not breaking eye contact opened her mouth to speak again when she felt his touch. He gently touched his fingers to her mouth and moving in closer whispered "I've never been more sure of anything in my life Bones. I understand if you want to move slowly or apply some rules but there's no going back now, I care for you too much." He expelled a breath and looked nervously at her to gauge her reaction, he essentially broke down all the walls they spent months building in a matter of seconds. She didn't react well to change and he suddenly had a frightening though flutter through his mind- what if he had scared her away from this? His fears were settled when he saw her smile grow and her body close the distance between them "I don't want to go back Booth" Then her lips were on his and as he pulled her closer she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The kiss was too short in Booth's opinion and he made that known through the remainder of their walk, wrapping his arm around her waist to hold her close and tenderly kissing the top of her head. It seemed like only mere moments had passed when they found themselves standing in front of his black government issued SUV. Sighing dramatically he was about to suggest they blow off the rest of the day when he saw her look at her watch and hurry towards the passenger side. Good ole Bones, always worried about her obligations and people who depended on her. It was one of the things he admired about her- she valued her relationships with those who trusted her and depended on her. She would be the last person ever to ever let somebody down; she had too much experience in that area of life. He smiled and opened the door for her, then jogged over to the driver's side and settled in. He started the ignition and was waiting for a break in traffic when he heard her broach the subject bouncing around his own mind. "How do we handle this? I mean at work…I want you to still be my partner. How does the FBI handle situations like this?" He took a deep breath before looking over at her and smiling gently "Honestly, I have no idea. I guess it would be best to avoid full blown make out sessions in front of our respective bosses" he jokingly said. In a more serious tone he added "I don't know how we should handle it or even where we go next. I'm not sure of anything and all I know is that with you there I know I can figure it out." He met her eyes and captured her hand in his own. He was surprised when she continued "Let's take it slow. At work and all, I mean." Smiling shyly she found the rest of her speech could be communicated through their eyes, which was good because she was still rendered speechless when she met his eyes and saw the raw emotion contained there.

Back at the Jeffersonian it was damn near impossible to concentrate, a fact that did not go unnoticed by her peers. Angela finally cornered the distracted scientist and asked as calmly as she could "So sweetie how was lunch?" Brennan wasn't the best with popular culture but she knew what her friend was insinuating with the raise of her eyebrows. Thinking her answer through thoroughly before replying, and knowing that she was not escaping before her friend had details she smiled and began- "Lunch was lovely Angela, we ate the diner then took a walk through the park." She sat down behind her desk and prepared herself for the torrent of questions that she knew awaited her. And her assumptions were confirmed when after the appropriate amount of squealing and jumping around the chair she was bombarded with inquiries. Brennan was overwhelmed and took a second to sort out exactly what her friend wanted to know. "Ok, so yes I took Booth to lunch, no he didn't pay since I took him out and he absolutely did not feel me up in his car! The walk in the park was just that, a walk through the park talking." She paused and tried to run through the list in her head, recalling if she forgot a point. Satisfied that she had answered them all she looked across the desk wearily, trying to hide her frustration. Smiling tightly, she loved Angela like a sister but it was her excitable nature that left the quieter friend exhausted, she was startled to hear a knock on her door. Thrilled for the intrusion she called out "Come in!" much to Angela's disgust until Angela saw exactly who it was at the door. Her frown turned into a grin as she stood and said "Well I'll call you later sweetie, but you will talk to me" She nodded at the figure in the doorway before leaving.

Booth had arrived at the Jeffersonian to rescue Bones, it was after 5 and she wasn't picking up her cell phone- a sure sign that she was still cornered in some area of her beloved lab and he was whistling as he swiped his card he set out to pry her from whatever torturous force kept her there. When he didn't find her right away he asked Hodgins where she was holed up and he revealed that Angela had been in the anthropologist's office for about ten minutes, which Booth knew was worse than her being pushed for a deadline. As amazing a friend as Angela was, she had the tendency to overreact and Booth was certain that her extended visit to the office was a confirmation of the fact that she knew about them. Booth jogged up the stairs, she didn't need to be poked and prodded at by the office gossip just yet, or at least not for an extended period of time on their first day. Knocking lightly he could hear the very diplomatic answer to what he assumed was an Angela sized question. He wasn't stupid, he heard the implications in Angela's tone as she promised to call and he nodded at her as she brushed past him. Closing the door behind him, he grinned and walked over to her desk, "Sorry for interrupting but I have come to kidnap you and sweep you away from your beloved dead bodies at a respectable hour" He moved behind her desk, picking up her bag and watching her shrug into her coat.

She noticed now just how often his eyes were fixed on her and found it strangely comforting because his gaze was not frightening, quite the contrary it was full of love and genuine concern. She had never had somebody look at her with the same emotions Booth injected into his gaze. She was thinking about that as she walked out of the office, she would have preferred to go hand in hand but settled for his touch on the small of her back, since they hadn't decided how to act around their coworkers. As soon as they got to the parking garage however she grabbed his hand and scooted closer earning a grin from the man beside her. She found herself drawn to look at him while he drove, studying his features. She could easily pick him out of a crowd she knew what he _looked_ like, but now she couldn't tear her eyes away. He was handsome, any female would be able to discern that much, from his playful eyes to his grin even his great hair…she found herself memorizing each part of his face.

He stole a glance at his passenger and found himself oddly pleased that she was studying him so intently. He had done the same multiple times- at crime scenes, in the car, even as she pored over reports or bones on the table. He wasn't sure how long he had known his feelings were more than outlined in FBI handbook, but he did take immeasurable pleasure in knowing the feeling was mutual. Turning down the side street he stopped the vehicle and looked over at his partner. As she met his gaze he smiled a little wider and said softly "We're here" as he gestured towards her apartment building.

The ride to her building had been far too short, she was still deciding what part of his face she liked best when he turned towards her and she found it, his eyes. They gave away his emotions clear as day and she realized just how often she had gotten lost in them. His speech brought her out of her daydreaming and she smiled, bouncing out of the car and beckoning him to follow. She waited for him to catch up before leading him to her door, opening it and inviting him in- "Would you like to come inside? I have some beers in the fridge…" she trailed off watching him expectantly. She felt her heart leap as he simply nodded and kicked her door closed behind him. "A beer sounds great"

Two hours later he was sitting on her couch with her, polishing off a pizza and nursing his second beer- remembering he had to drive home. He frowned inwardly at that thought; he wanted nothing more than to remain here, like this forever but forced himself to stay realistic. Soon the pizza was gone and he found himself holding her as she leaned her head against his chest. Stroking her arm he found himself whispering secrets with her late into the night. He would never be certain how late because the next thing he knew there was light streaming through her window. The angry beams made him groan and try to flip over until he realized his partner was still curled against him, her head nestled securely into his shoulder and he suddenly lost all the urge to move. Glancing at the clock on her wall he sighed and realized that they did in fact have to move. Gently shaking the woman curled into him he heard her protest and finally she snapped "Booth, shut up, it's Saturday" before kissing his shoulder to make up for her tone. Racking his brain he realized she was right- it was Saturday. Smiling he laid his head down and succumbing to sleep, held her tighter to him.


	10. For Keeps

**_Last chapter guys…it's been a wild ride and thanks for making my first fanfic in years such a great experience. You all rock. And when you review cookies will await in the hands of David Boreanaz….mm, yummy._**

* * *

She awoke slowly, cringing at the bright beams beating down on her and digging her head deeper into the soft pillow that….was Booth's shoulder she suddenly realized. Raising her eyes to his she expected something other than the caring and dare she say it, love, she saw reflected. Smiling coyly she matched his grin, scooted up until her head was level with his and asked innocently "Sleep well?" His resounding laugh reverberated through his chest, a comforting feeling. She sighed and rested her head against the side of his, curling into his warmth. She felt his arms wrap around her and felt safer than she ever had before. She may still have her doubts about others in her life but she knew that of all the people she trusted- Booth was the one who had never and never would let her down. He knew all her deep, dark secrets and still accepted her for who she was; he had always been there for her and somehow she felt that this was more than just a fling, this was for keeps.

Booth wasn't sure what kind of cosmic lottery he must have won to have the luck of even knowing the woman lounging in his arms, much less love her. And he wasn't sure if she knew it yet, but she loved him back. He wasn't playing games with her, there was no toying with her emotions because even the thought of somebody hurting her made his fists clench. No, he wasn't playing hard to get or even playing easy to get- he was playing for keeps.


End file.
